


Can't pretend

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p><p>Prompt 23 – Can’t pretend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't pretend

“So? Are you ok to come with me to the party?” Arthur asked.

Merlin didn’t know what to say. He wanted to help his best friend but pretending to be Arthur’s boyfriend?

_I can’t pretend to enjoy feeling your hand in mine… I can’t pretend to look at you like our the most important thing in the world… I can’t pretend to shiver when you let your hand roam on my back… I can’t pretend to love you… I can’t pretend because that’s what I feel for you._

“I love you.” Merlin froze.

He had said the words out loud.


End file.
